FULL METAL X BTVSFMA Halloween
by Spaceman
Summary: YAHF. Ethan finds a bit of unknown history. Xander learns a Skill and Law. Crossover with Full Metal Alchemist. Complete, but a Drabble. XanderCentric.


**FULLMETAL X**

Yet Another Halloween Fic-Anime Style

Author:Spaceman newfiespacemnanyahoo.ca

Web:fanfiction. net/spaceman

Rating:PG-13

Started:06/11/2005

Revised:06/17/2005

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER**

**Main**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and ATS is the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.

Fullmetal Alchemist is the property of Arakawa Hiromu.

Companies: BONES, Bandai, Mainichi, Square-Enix, T2 Studios, Aniplex, Studio Aoi, Techno Sound, Cartoon Network (Adult Swim), Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia), MVM (UK), FUNimation, Viz Communications (art book), Dybex, Square Enix, and Shonen Gangan

**Minor**

Magic Ideas came from Kazushi Hagiwara's Bastardy.

Other anime/manga elements belong to there creators and companies.

Other animation/comic elements belong to there creators and companies.

**Legal**

This is a work of fanfiction for non-profit entertainment purposes only.

This work doesn't reflect the views/opinions of the copyright holders.

No infringement, profit, or offense intended.

**

* * *

Summary:**

**YAHF**. Ethan finds a bit of unknown history. Xander learns a Skill and Law. Crossover with Full Metal Alchemist.

**Warning:**

**PG-16** Very Bad Language Inuyasha-level violence

**Spoilers:**

BTVS S2+ Fullmetal Alchemist Post-TV Movie? AU

**Matchup: **Ed x Winry

**Distribution:**

Please Ask

Notes:

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

http/ www. fullmetalalchemist. info/ index. html

**HERO SYSTEM CHARACTER ARCHIVE**

http/ surbrook. devermore. net/ index/ archive. html

Full Metal Panic is the title of romance/mecha anime, but Fullmetal Panic refers to Ed.

**MORE INFO?**

www. animenewsnetwork. com

* * *

**Chapter 01:History Lesson

* * *

**

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth."

Alphonse Elric

**

* * *

Monday, October 20th, 1997**

* * *

Ethan Rayne, Chaos Mage and General Troublemaker, is frustrated.

Last night, several of his best costumes were destroyed by a leak in the ceiling. That is why he's looking threw his attic. He notices the small trunk in a corner. He wonders why he bothered to bring it, maybe he hoped to leave it behind and have it be someone else's annoyance.

He bought this trunk from a German-born Mu demon while seriously plastered. The humanoid snake demon, whose name was Schlange said it originally belonged to Heinrich Joseph Nest, the Master of Aureleus, one of the oldest vampire masters in history. If he had been sober he would have recognized the symbol, a short sword with vines wrapped around it and the backwards swastika in the background.

The Thule Society.

The Thule-Gesellschaft (Thule Society) was founded in 1918. It's original name was Studiengruppe für germanisches Altertum (Study Group for German Antiquity), but it soon started to disseminate anti-republican and anti-Semitic propaganda. It was instrumental in the foundation of the Deutsche Arbeiter-Partei (German Workers' Party) which later became the NSDAP (Nazi Party). It's also known well for the studies into the occult.

Bloody Bastards.

The label on the old trunk is old, but some of it can be made out.

_Thule-Gesellschaft_

_Munich, Germany, 1923_

_Alphonse Heiderich_

_Besitz Edward Elric_

With a wave of his hand and a near silent word, the heavy lock on the chest shatters. He learned this trick to acquire certain items and escape authorities on the rare occurrence when he's caught. He opens pulls open the trunk and finds... very little.

First is a small set of clothing. A black uniform with thick boots, black pants, and a gray-edged jacket. White gloves, a long crimson coat, and a pocket watch with an odd symbol. two triangles within a double circle.

The other thing in the trunk is a worn black leather-bound book.

Ethan being very curious and cunning begins to look threw the book. It's hard to read since it isn't in English, makes references to things and places he's never heard of, and the writer of the Journal had horrible hand writing.

"Something about Transmutation? Homunculus?"

Some of the first part is chemistry equations. " Water 35 liters , Carbon 20 kg , Ammonia 4 liters , Lime 1,5 kg , Phosphorus 800g , Salt 250g , Niter 100g , Fluorine 7.5g , Iron 5g , Silicon 3g... Those are the elements that make up one adult human body ". He knows this from a wizard who was trying to make flesh golems.

Some are Alchemic symbols including several he's never scene before. Two tic-tac-toe grids crossing each other to form an 8-pointed star. Creation? Elongated "omega". Death? Pentagram in a double circle border? Oroboros (snake/dragon biting own tail; symbol of death&rebirth) with triangle over triangle with a hole in the middle? A circle divided in three with a small circle in the center and pointed tips in the centers of the rims. Some of the arrays are far more complex.

The second half of the book contain formulas and plans for rockets, and doodles of people. People that include a boy with a long braid wearing the outfit. The same boy with a mechanical arm? A cute girl with long blond hair and a bandanna hugging the robotic arm? A young soldier on fire? A medieval suit of armor wearing a loincloth?

"Interesting. A mystery man." says Ethan with a smirk, "Well, Mr. Elric, normally I would toss this stuff out, but this All Hallow's Eve you'll walk the Earth again."

* * *

**Wednesday, October 29th, 1997**

* * *

"Magnificent. Yes, I know. There" says Ethan holds a frilly, red, billowy 18th-century gown up to Buffy in a mirror, "My. Meet the hidden princess. I think we found a match. Don't you?"

Buffy looks at Ethan, "Oh, uh, I-I'm sorry. There's no way I could ever afford this."

"Oh, nonsense. I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse."

She looks back into the mirror, takes the dress from Ethan and smiles dreamily as she holds it up to her chin.

Ethan watches as the young woman with dyed blond hair looks at his Princess costume. One of his two greatest works. She bought every one of my half-lies.

The idiot girl must thinking fairy tales of shining white knights and dark rogues rescuing princesses from dragons and foul wizards. Maybe even one of those "Beauty and the Beast" deals. In reality Ladies of that era were unemacipated air heads whose only place was to hang from there Master's arm and bear there children. With Sunnydale being full of evil and tomorrow's chaos, she'll make a pretty plaything or early night snack.

Ethan notices the girl's companion and his recent customers. A tall American with short black hair who recently bought a cheap toy gun from the bargain bin. Ethan quickly realizes the boy is a little jealous. The girl must be planning to wear the dress to impress some boy and the Xander? must wish it was him. Years of conning and deceiving people makes you a far judge of character.

Ethan walks over to Xander and whispers to him, while the girls are distracted. "I have another costume you might like. Just wait after I ring up your friend's purchases."

Xander doesn't have time to object as Ethan quickly moves over to Buffy. Needless to say, she has the dress bought in less than a minute.

Xander tells Buffy and Willow, he'll catch up and then turns to Ethan.

"So what's this costume?" asks Xander, "I spent my last 5 bucks on the toy gun."

"It's actually an outfit I found in trunk I bought from a German." says Ethan, "It's not as old as your friends dress, but the style may look good together."

Ethan pulls out his second masterpiece. The black Elric uniform with it's white gloves and red coat. Ethan's repairs and modifications have increased it's size enough to fit Xander 6-foot frame. He also hands Xander the pocket watch and Elric Journal. It doesn't matter if Xander takes the book with him, because Ethan imprinted the pages into the linings. Many people could have worn the outfit before it was sealed away, but the book's copied content will make sure it's the writer whose called. He's not sure what all the alchemic symbols will do, but then he is a Chaos worshiper.

"There's no way I can afford this!" says Xander.

"If I wanted to make money would I own a costume shop. Just tell people were you bloody got it from. Free advertisement get it? I'll be happy that my best works are being worn by you and your little friend."

* * *

**Friday, October 31st, 1997**

* * *

In the back room of Ethan's shop, the man of the hour prepared himself to cast a spell in Latin.

Ethan nodded and finished the preliminaries.

**"Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas."**

_Janus, I invoke your spirit. Hear my plea. Seize the night for your own reason. Come, appear and show to us that which is infinite power._

* * *

**Last Homes.**

* * *

At a house elsewhere, Willow followed her charges along the porch to the front door. "C'mon, guys..."

One of the kids, who was wearing one of Ethan's favorite monster masks on his head, rang the bell and stepped back. An old lady answered the door, and the kid with the mask pulled it down over his face.

All the kids chanted in unison, "Trick-or-treat!"

The lady smiled in genuine pleasure, "Oh my goodness, aren't you adorable!"

* * *

Back in the shop Ethan chanted,

**"Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!"**

_The mask transforms itself into flesh and blood. Your holy presence curdles the heart. Janus! Take the night!_

* * *

A wind began to blow on the streets, as Buffy sensed something wasn't quite right. Not far away at the residence where the old lady was with Willow's kids, the homeowner looked into her empty bucket and said, "Oh, dear! Am I all out? I could've sworn I had more candy..."

The kid wearing a red rubber cap with horns suddenly morphed into a horned, red-skinned real monster. The woman didn't notice and said, "I'm sorry, mister monster..." She bent down, "Maybe I..."

The kid with the green mask had changed into a demon also; so he grabbed the lady by the neck, and began to cold-blooded ly choke her.

The other children just screamed and ran away. Willow shouted in confusion, "No! Let her go!"

The red demon attacked the green one, and he let go of the woman. The two monsters started to tear at each other's throats as Willow kept shouting, "Stop! What're you doing!"

The old lady quite sensibly ran into the house, and slammed the door shut. The former redheaded guardian of the children just ignored that and yelled, "Stop! Hey!"

* * *

**On a different street.**

* * *

Magic is defined as the ability to manipulate reality. Magic is mostly divided into Personal, Shamanistic, White, and Black. Personal is based on personal life energy. Blood magic, such as the vampire siring ritual, is a form of personal magic calling forth the energy in the blood. Shamanistic is based on drawing power from natural spirits, usually divided in Western theology into the elements Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. Wicca magic is shamanistic drawing power from the Earth. White magic calls on the power of divine or celestial beings used mostly for healing and nurturing. Black magic is destructive power drawn from demonic or dark entities.

Edward Elric did not come from this world, instead he came from a world of Alchemy. The science of changing one substance to another. Alchemy has three steps to perform a transmutation (a successful change of matter). The first step is understanding in which a person understands the molecular composition of an object. The second step is decomposition in which all bonds in the substance are broken through the use of alchemic energy and the final step is reconstruction in which those atoms are reconstructed into something new. Very good alchemists can also change the atom's element into something different too.

The Alchemic energy used to fuel these transmutations comes from human souls passing threw Gate of death. The Philosopher's Stones, powerful red stones capable of bypassing the rules of alchemy and hunted by many- were created from human souls. Dark alchemists and Homunculi- souless artificial humans created by failed experiments in forbidden human transmutations- who knew the secret of the stones have manipulated people and events to cause massacres and wars. Conflicts which would result in the creation of more stones.

The Hellmouth is a nexus of supernatural energy flows and a gateway between dimensions. The mixture of energies from the Hellmouth, the chaos magic (which alters the normal laws of reality, hence chaos), and the massive surge of alchemic energy has strange effects. In most history and tradition, the mixing of science and magic is forbidden, so the mixture of rare chaos magic and interdemensional science is even worse.

Xander's cries of pain can be heard across Sunnydale as a swirling column of light shoots into the sky. The light shifts back and forth between red and blue as Xander's form begins to change within. First his left leg glows white, releasing trails of smoke-like stream of black as it dissolves. Then, his right arm also disintegrates into light. Around him pieces of metal and stone shatter and break into there composite atoms. The streams of light and broken matter condense and flow to the stumps of his missing limbs. Bit by bit, machine pieces form and resize to fit Xander's frame. Finally, two mechanical limbs are completed, which in a flash of purple-white light are covered by clothing once more.

Xander's seems to glow white briefly as his black hair lengthens into long golden length. The discarded blond wig turns to dust before it can hit the ground. The pocket watch and old Journal glow a deep purple as energy flows threw them and Xander within the column. Within Xander's very cells, the mix of alchemy and chaos breaks the bonds of the DNA strands and then reconstructs them slightly different.

Finally, the column collapses with a thunderous crack and the last of the remaining monsters run in terror. Where once Alexander Lavelle Harris stood dressed in a 74 year old uniform, now stands State Alchemist, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"What happened? Last I remember I was returning home with Al." says the 6-foot blond, "Wait a minute, why do I have automail again and I'M TALL!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 01**

* * *

**Chapter 02:Fullmetal Panic, not a Romance.**

* * *

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth."

Alphonse Elric

* * *

Willow is on the verge of panic. She was wearing her store-bought ghost costume to hide the hooker/punk outfit Buffy made her wear. Now, she is a ghost. A punk ghost at that. The children she was forced to take care of by that troll Snyder turned into demons before she collapsed. Now all the costumes have become real with demon children chasing there parents and larger monsters rampaging across town.

Suddenly, a stampede of monsters and demons, big and small, run threw her. One good thing about being a ghost is your intangible, meaning nobody can run you over. She turns to see what caused the rush and sees a tall man with long blond hair. He's currently jumping up and down talking about "never being called short again"? She realizes with a shock, the clothing the man is wearing is the same as Xander's costume!

"Hey! HEY!"

The man, Edward Elric, turns and stares for several minutes. Even the Homunculus Lust didn't wear something like that. He finally comes to his senses and begins looking for answers. He notices many creatures running around, some resembling the failed Chimera experiments, others resembling nightmares of old religions.

"Who are you, Where am I, and What the is going on?" he demands.

"I... I'm Willow. Willow Rosenburg. Your in Sunnydale, California. I... I think people have been turned into our costumes."

"What?" yells Ed, "That's impossible! Alchemy doesn't work on this side! What do you mean costumes?"

"I was dressed as a ghost. Now I am a ghost! Which means I can't touch things." babbles Willow as she pushes her hand threw a lamppost, "See! No touching for Willow!"

Ed stares at the phenomenon and tries to figure out a reason. He completely Willow statement that Xander was wearing the same clothing as him. He had heard some alchemists doing experiments with low alchemic reactions being able to phase threw matter, but all he can detect from this "Willow" is energy flows and cold air.

"Wait a minute! My powers are back!" says Ed

"BUFFY!" Willow suddenly yells.

"Buffy?" asks Ed, wondering if a ghost can crack.

"She'll know what to do." says Willow, "This is hellmouthy and she the Slayer."

Slayer? thinks Ed, well it sounds better than Fullmetal

They found Buffy. Actually, they found Lady Elisabeth, a typical 18th-century piece of fluff. They managed to get to the Summers home and barred the door.

They hear a woman screaming outside. Ed looks out a window.

"Damn it!"

He opens the door and goes out to rescue whomever it is, pulling the door closed behind him. Buffy runs up to Willow.

"Surely he'll not desert us!"

Willow shakes her head, "Whatever."

She rolls her eyes and heads into the living room. Buffy is wide-eyed with fear.

Outside, Cordelia screams as she runs from a Sasquatch.

"Somebody help me!"

She looks back at the monster chasing her and screams. When she turns back around again she runs into Ed.

"Xander! Help me!"

"Name's Edward" says the Fullmetal as he rams his palm into the ground. A burst of light travels across the ground, then the road explodes upward and forms a cage around the beast. (FMA episode 4)

Cordelia stares.

"Come inside!" says Ed as he takes her by her elbow and leads her to the house.

Willow watches through the window as Xander and Cordelia quickly come in through the door.

"Cordelia!"

"Wait a... What's going on?"

"Okay, your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school, and we're your friends. Well, sort of."

"That's nice, Willow. And you went mental when?"

"You know us?"

"Yeah. Except for the blond. Lucky me. What's with the name game?"

"A lot's going on."

"No kidding. I was just attacked by Jo-Jo, the Dog-Faced Boy. Look at my costume! (shows the torn sleeve) Do you really think that Partytown's gonna give me my deposit back? Not on the likely."

Ed has taken his coat off and puts it around her shoulders

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Okay." says Willow, "You guys stay here while I get some help. If something tries to get in, just fight it off."

"Well, i-it's not our place to fight." says Buffy, "Uh, surely some men will protect us."

Cordelia looking at the Lady of 1775, "What's that riff?"

"I-it's like amnesia, okay?" says Willow, "They don't know who they are. Just sit tight. (starts to go)

"Who died and made her the boss?" says Cordelia

Willow walks through the wall behind Cordelia. Buffy stares in wide-eyed amazement.

"Wait a minute!" yells Ed, spooking both girls. "Why didn't you change with the others." he asks Cordelia

"How should I know and who are you anyway."

'My name is Edward Elric, State Alchemist." says Ed, "If these changes are linked to the costumes, there has to be something different about your outfit."

"Well duh! It costs a lot more for one thing. I don't buy cheap trash like Buffy and Willow, I got my costume at Partytown."

"Do you know where they bought them?" asks Ed.

"I asked some friends where Buffy got that dress of hers. I think... Ethan's . That new shop in town, Ethan's."

"So, he must be one who caused this event." concludes Ed

"Right! I'm guessing your not from the same year as Buffy?"

"No. Last I checked the year was 1923 and I was in Romania."

* * *

Several monsters are chasing people down the street past the master vampire Spike.

"Well! This is just... neat!"

* * *

**Library**

* * *

Giles is going through a stack of cards he's pulled from the card catalog. He hears yelling and sirens outside and looks up, wondering what's going on. He sees Willow come though the wall and jumps in complete surprise, letting the cards fly all over the place.

"Jeez!"

Willow says a nervous "Hi."

Giles calms down a bit, "Uh... ah..." but is still speechless, "huh..."

* * *

**The Alleys**

* * *

While trying to come up with a plan and trying to ignore Lady Buffy's stupid comments, ensouled vampire Angel arrived. it's a good thing for him that Cordellia was there. Ed punches him with his automail arm hard enough to send him threw a table. Then things got worse as monsters tried to break in and Buffy ran away when she discovered Angel was a vampire. Now, the trio is searching for the lost lady.

Ed jumps up and with a spin decapitates a real vampire with his sword arm. The vampire explodes into dust and Ed continues to run, searching for Buffy. Angel and Cordelia were shocked to learn Ed had a mechanical arm, which Ed explained was called automail. Not a piece of technology you expect to find from the 1920s.

Ed inside his mind is still trying to understand the concept of vampires. Demonic creatures of supernatural origins, but Ed doesn't put his faith in magic.

As close as he can figure, it's a malevolent spirit sustaining a host body threw a sustained reaction. That's not a new concept, his own father Hoenheim and Hoenheim's former lover Dante- the woman who taught his teacher Izumi Curtis- used the Philosopher stones to transfer there souls to new bodies. His father abandoned him, his brother, and his mother Trisha because he was decaying. Dante used the Homunculi to cause wars to create more stones and she took over Layia's body. The energies of a vampire decays the body, but the energy field gives it cohesion. When the field is collapsed, the body breaks apart into basic compounds. Decapitation and Impalement collapses the field. Sunlight and fire disrupts the field, like light and heat affect organic chemistry. His best guess is "holy" objects contain there own fields of energy caused by the wielder's faith in them.

Ed, for once, wishes Roy Mustang was here. The Flame Alchemist fire could easily scare away these idiot monsters.

* * *

**Library**

* * *

Giles is in the cage getting a stack of old papers. He blows the dust off of them and comes back out. Willow is looking at a book.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for. Plus I can't turn the page."

"Well, alright, l-let's, let's, let's review. (sets the papers on the table) Um, so everybody became, uh, whatever they were masquerading as.

Willow: Right. Buffy was an 18th-century girl and Xander... Xander was dressed an something called a State Alchemist

"Alchemist, as in wizard turning lead into gold?"

"Yes. No. He's more like a soldier and he has a faint German accent. He can also turns roads into cages.

Giles confused, "A-and, uh, your, your costume?"

"I'm a ghost!"

"Yes. Um... w, uh, uh, uh, the ghost of what, exactly?"

Willow covers her midriff with her arms, "Well, this is nothing. You should see what Cordelia was wearing. A-a, a unitard with cat things, like ears and stuff."

"Good heavens. Uh, sh-sh-she became an actual feline?

"No! She was the same old Cordelia. Just in a cat costume."

"She didn't change."

"No. Hold on... Partytown. She told us she got her outfit from Partytown."

"A-a-and everyone who changed, they, they, they, they acquired their costumes where?"

"We all got ours at a new place. Ethan's."

* * *

**Alley**

* * *

Buffy looks around, trying to decide what to do. She lifts her skirt a bit and starts to walk. She turns around to look behind her and takes a few steps backward. When she turns back around the HS jock Larry, who has turned into a pirate, startles her. He smiles widely at her, showing his rotten teeth.

"Pretty, pretty!"

Buffy tries to run away, and Larry gives chase.

**Bang**

Neither get far. Buffy is caught by Cordelia and Angel, while Ed steps in front of Larry.

"He's a vampire." yells the frightened Buffy pointing at Angel

Cordelia says to Angel "She's got this thing where she thinks...(exasperated) Uhhh, forget it. (to Buffy) It's okay. Angel is a good vampire. He would never hurt you.

Buffy slowly stands up "Really?"

"Absolutely. He's our friend."

Larry swings his rusty cutlass at Ed, but even with his new height he's very agile. After a few swings, Ed's right palm knocks the blade away from him, while a sweep kick with left leg sends the pirate tumbling. Since his lower left leg is automail (metal), the Pirate has trouble getting back up. The rusty sword of the sea is quickly kicked away by Alchemist far from the pirate's reach. Larry, the Pirate, being a idiot in either form charges Ed avoids the bull's charge and then punch after punch that follows.

"You rotten son of bitch."

Ed dodges every blow with insane ease, before delivering a brutal right to the stomach. Larry's eyes bulge as he steps back trying to breathe. The Fullmetal uses his forearm to knocks Larry's head in position, then delivers another brutal punch with his steel fist. Rotten teeth, blood, and saliva shoot from Larry's mouth as he flies back into a pile of garbage unconscious. Ed then starts pounding on Larry, if the pirate had been on the ground instead of relatively soft garbage bags, his skull would be shattered.

"No... one... talks... about... my... **mother**!"

"ED! Don't!" yells Angel and Cordelia.

Ed stops his beating, his white gloved left hand and metal right covered in blood. Ed looks at his hands, especially the right. Ed then grabs a dumpster and in a burst of light converts it into a cage that he slams down around Larry's prone form.

"Let's go." says Ed

"Where?" asks Angel

"Ethan's."

Suddenly, they here the sounds of more monsters and demons.

* * *

**Ethan's Costume Shop**

* * *

Giles looks around as he and Willow come in.

"Hello! Anyone home?"

Willow sees the curtain to the back room partially open.

"Giles..."

They slowly go in and see the statue of Janus there. Its eyes glow green.

"Janus." says Giles, "Roman mythical god."

"What does this mean?"

"Primarily the division of self. Male and female, light and dark."

Ethan appearing like a typical villain "Chunky and creamy. Oh, no, sorry, that's peanut butter."

Giles stares at Ethan as though he's seen a ghost.

"Willow, get out of here, now."

"But..."

"Now!"

She obeys him and goes.

"Hello, Ethan."

"Hello, Ripper."

There is a pause.

"What? No hug? Aren't you pleased to see your old mate, Rupert?"

"I'm just surprised I didn't guess it was you. This Halloween stunt stinks of Ethan Rayne."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it? Don't wish to blow my own trumpet, but it's genius. The very embodiment of 'be careful what you wish for'."

"It's sick, brutal, and it harms the innocent."

"Oh, and we all know that you are the champion of innocents and all things pure and good, Rupert. It's quite a little act you've got

going here, old man."

"It's no act. It's who I am."

"Who you are? The Watcher, sniveling, tweed-clad guardian of the Slayer and her kin? I think not. I know who you are, Rupert, and I know what you're capable of. (considers) But they don't, do they? They have no idea where you come from."

"Break the spell, Ethan. Then leave this place and never come back."

"Why should I? What's in the bargain for me?"

"You get to live."

"Oh, Rupert, you're scaring me."

Giles punches him in the gut with a left, making him double over, and follows up with a right to the face.

* * *

**Warehouse**

* * *

Spike is not in a good mood anymore. He thought with a small army of miniature demons and the slayer a pathetic damsel, he could get rid of her with ease. He knew his grandsire Angelus, now grand poof Angel, would try to stop him, but he had strength in numbers. He knew some of the Slayer's little friends might interfere, but they were weak.

What he didn't expect was some 6-foot black clad blond with magical powers. One group of mini-demons charge him, the next second the wanker turns part of the concrete floor into a stone corral. A couple of fledglings jump him, he pulls off fancy Jeet Kun Do moves sending both my boys into some wooden crates. The blond rams his palms into the ground and this surge of light travels across the ground until it hits the crates, turning the wood boxes into a pile of razor-sharp stakes. The boys become more dust on the warehouse floor.

Spike hasn't survived this long and killed two slayers without knowing when to run. He needs a hostage to do it and with Angel guarding the whimpering Buffy and the redhead a ghost, the rich girl in the cat costume is the only choice.

Ed may have a temper and tends to act before he thinks, but when comes to Alchemy and fighting he knows his stuff. He uses his Alchemy to turn the concrete beneath him into a pillar that catapults him towards Cordelia and Spike at the other side of the warehouse. As he flies, he grabs his right wrist with his left hand and converts it in a flash into it's sword form. Spike turns in time to see the blond projectile and then there is a flash.

The Fullmetal Alchemist stands in a bowed position his sword arm extended, the concrete beneath him shattered by the force of the impact. Spike stands perfectly still with the same shocked look in the golden eyes of his game face. There is a pause, then Spike's body explodes into dust.

* * *

**Ethan's Costume Shop**

* * *

Ethan is on the floor, severely beaten up.

"And you said the Ripper was long gone."

"Tell me how to stop the spell."

"Say 'pretty please'."

Giles kicks him hard in the kidney, and he yells out in pain. Giles kicks him again and again.

"Now, tell me how to stop the spell."

"Janus. Break its statue."

Giles grabs the statue and is shocked away. The former British punk turns to Ethan's bloody form.

"Don't look at me, mate." says Ethan wincing, "When the spell was cast, I felt a massive drain. I think one of specials drained me."

"Specials."

"A uniform from post-world war 1 Germany. I found an odd book with it written half in alchemy. I had to modify the outfit imprinting the book's worlds and symbols so I would get the guy who wrote the book instead of the person who wore the outfit last or wore it the most, and I enhancing the enchantment a little. I guess those symbols boosted the spell further, huh?"

Giles stomps on Ethan again which causes the Chaos mage to curl into the fetal position.

"How do I break it?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know." yells Ethan as Giles prepares to kick him again, "What ever magic those symbols tapped into changed the bust. The drain was so bloody painful, I punched the statue. The crack sealed itself up, like cutting pudding."

"You could punch it?"

"Yeah, but then the magic got stronger."

"Perhaps I can help."

Giles and Ethan turn to see a tall blond enter the room enter the room.

"My name is Ed. Edward Elric. State Alchemist"

"What do you know?" asks Giles, shocked at Xander's new form.

"When I got here I could sense massive amounts of alchemic energy. Now, I can see it's concentrated in the bust like a philosopher's stone."

"Alchemy." says Ethan, "Lead into Gold nonsense."

Giles kicks him again.

"Alchemy is the Science of changing one substance to another. Alchemy has three steps to perform a transmutation. The first step is understanding. The second step is decomposition in which all bonds in the substance are broken through the use of alchemic energy and the final step is reconstruction in which those atoms are reconstructed into something new."

"So the reason we can't break the bust and end the spell, is it can reform itself?" ask Giles.

"The energy only flows when the alchemic energy is in use." says Ed, "My guess is the 'bust' is constant state of decomposition and reconstruction, with old and new being the same."

"Fascinating." says Giles, "I'm surprised at your knowledge."

"Me and my brother Alphonse have always been good at alchemy. When our mother died and I became a state alchemist I had to learn and plan a lot. I learned hard charging in isn't always the best idea. In Munich, with my powers gone I had to learn another science."

Suddenly, the bust bursts into a aura of blue flames.

"Oh Shit!" says Ed, "The reactions are getting more and more unstable, if this keeps up the atoms will shatter."

"You mean... a nuke!" says Ethan.

"Nuke?"

"Never mind, is there any way of stopping this and destroy the bust?" ask Giles.

Ed grabs his right wrist and once more converts his automail arm into a sword.

"If I can divert the flows."

With those words the Scooby-turned-Alchemist thrusts the blade into the bust. The flame flare up and flows of blue and violet energy travel across the sword and cause Ed immense pain. Suddenly, there is thunderous cracking sound.

Outside the shop, Willow, Angel, Cordelia, and Buffy are in battle. Angel is actually fighting, Cordelia proving the strength of a steel pipe, Willow tricking monsters into hitting each other, and Buffy fainted in a pile of magazines. There is a blinding flash from inside the shop.

When the light clears, Willow is gone and Angel and Cordellia are surrounded by crying children in normal Halloween costumes. Buffy slowly pulls herself up and removes the wig. "OK. That was a 13 on the weird-o-meter.

Giles wipes his glass and stares again. The destruction of the bust was amazing even during the flash. He then turns to see Ethan and Edward!

"Hi G-Man. I'm back, I think."

"Xander. But.."

"I'm me, same Scooby, but I'm no longer Xander-shaped."

"W.Why didn't you c.change back?"

"My guess is Ethan's modifications and all that energy made the body permanent."

Ethan is about to try to escape even with bruise kidneys, when he starts screaming.

Giles and Xander watch as parts of Ethan's body glows white release streams of black vapor. Within Ethan's body, the chaos magic and alchemic energy has turned on him. Flesh breaks apart and cell burst in cascade reactions. Molecule after molecule is broken, each atom is broken, but the nuclear energy release countered by the alchemical. First it's his lower legs and forearms, then his entire limbs, followed by his torso. The last part of his body to dissolve is his head, pain and horror edged on it's face. The light ends and nothing remains of Ethan Rayne.

"As Alphonse once said 'Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange'. Ethan stole that power to hurt others, now he's lost everything."

* * *

**End of Chapter 02**

* * *

**Chapter 03: Future, History, and the Life of a Former Scooby**

* * *

At first, things were somewhat tense between Xander and the group. Buffy wan't Giles to remove Xander's powers to return Xander to normal, but it was impossible. The alchemic energy is energy of life upon death and fused with Xander's soul till death. Willow wanted to learn Xander's Alchemy, but it's hard for anybody otther than Sunnydale's Fullmetal to use it, especiallly away from the Hellmouth. Cordelia was unsure at first, but when Xander revealed he could repair any item and remold her jewelry, Cordelia warmed up. Giles and Oz handled it the best, as Giles mostly asked questions about Elric's world history and the only thing newbie Oz said was "Cool"

Xander's alchemic abilities enabled him to turn any enviroment into a weapon against supernatural foes. Demons who could survive decapitation and holes torn threw there torso couldn't survive a transmutation into a lifeless substance. Vampires began to avoid Xander more than the Slayer, because they couldn't diarm him. After Xander had his automail limbs blessed by a local priest, some demons left town.

When Drusilla tried to assemble the Judge and Angel lost his soul and once more became Angelus, things went differently. The battle with the Judge ended with a bang. While Buffy distracted the Judge with a crossbow and the others fought the vampire minions, Xander created a special alchemic circle. It trapped the Judge in stone tentacles formed from the floor, then converted the cage into unstable elements. The immense fireball nearly destroyed the mall and reduced the blue-skinned demon into a million pieces. While Drusilla and Angelus escaped, the remains of the Judge were permenently destroyed as Xander who used State Alchemist Killer Scar's trick of using the first two steps of alchemy (understanding and decomposition) to scatter the demon molecules to the four winds.

Angelus latered tried to kill computer teacher/Giles girlfriend Jenny Calender when he learned she was going to cast Ensoulment curse. What the Scourge of Europe didn't count on was Xander helping her. The two had remained friends when her Gypsy past was revealed since Xander remembers Edward Elric's past mistakes, especially trying to resurrect his mother and losing his brother's body andtwo limbs. Angelus fought with a metal pipe against Xander's sword arm, until Jenny had finished the spell. Xander then performed a soul binding of his own, similar to the one Ed used to seal the soul of his dying brother Alphonse into a suit of armor. It cost Xander one of his eyes, but the seal made it so to remove the Soul you would have to destroy the vampire's body.

That was when things started to changed. Xander had sacrificed part of his own body to help Angel, a person he nearly hates! Angel became even more broody, hard to believe.

At Graduation, Buffy, Angel, and Gang fought the mayor's vampire minions, while the century old Mayor ascended into a giant demon snake and devoured Principal Snyder. Faith was still on the side of light, because Xander followed the two Slayer girls and shifted the ground so the Deputy Mayor only got stabbed in the shoulder. Demon Snake Richard received several nasty scars from Xander's sworda, bruises from his automail fist and knee, and burning insults from Buffy's molotov cocktails and her mouth. the newborn demon chased (slithered) after Xander and Buffy into the Hgh School.

An explosive alchemic array boosted by the Hellmouth blasted the demon serpent into burning pieces no bigger then pencil erasers. It also wiped out the high school, which made them True heroes to the younger students. Angel still left Sunnydale in hopes of becoming human according to a balance demon.

Xander travelled after High School trying to improve himself. He studied martial arts because Edward was a skilled fighter and you need a strong body in Elric world's Alchemy.

He was also given time to consider Ed's past memories of his little brother Al, his father Hoenheim, his mother Trisha, and his closest female friend Winry Rockbell. He also remembered his teacher Izumi Curtis and her master the evil alchemist Dante, and the tragic Scar. Xander's family is the Scoobies as his biological parents are nothing but abusive drunks. He still remembered the day after Halloween, when he realized he couldn't go home anymore and was actually releaved about it.

The College year came and while Xander grades had improved, especially in Physics, Math and Chemistry, he decided not to join his friends at Sunnydale U. Instead, he became a construction worker. His boss wasn't sure about the one eyed carpenter with two prosthetic limbs, but Xander proved he could do the work of three men easily. The black ops project Iniative tried to capture him after several battles, wanting to learn the secrets of "molecular conversion" ability and his automail cybernetics. Riley and his gang ended up in trees with there stun rifles turned into metal sculptures of the Scooby Doo!

The battle with part-demon part-human cyborg ADAM was much the same, with a empowerment spell combining the abilities of the gang with Buffy. The only difference was Xander provided additional power. They as one countered ADAM's attacks and ripped out the modern frankenstein monster's power core, then they-as-one converted the power source into a alchemic bomb. ADAM and half of Sunnydale U was blown to pieces.

Xander helped Buffy against Dracula, instead of a bug eating Reinfield, he was a Van Hellsing (Abraham or Gabriel, it's hard to tell). . In the end, Buffy staked Dracula twice, then Xander reformed the ashes into a cross to prevent the vampire joke from rising again.

The battles with Hell Goddess Glorificus (Glory) were hard with the demon bitch managed to break his automail arm! Thankfully, Willow and Miss Calender with Xander's memories of Winry managed to repair it. Xander also prevented Willow's magical problems thanks to the tragic memories of Fullmetal Alchemist and help from Miss Calender. The story of Ed's atttempt to bring back his mother would be burnt into her memory until the day she dies. The battles were not going well, as when Xander tried to decompose Glory, she actually broke the array!

Finally, the Key- a mystical key to demensions Glory was looking for-was revealed to be Dawn, Buffy's little sister. Glory managed to capture Dawn, but Xander managed a counter at the construction site. Willow's spell drained Glory of her stolen minds and the Troll hammer weilded by Buffy hurt the blond hell goddess.. Xander fought Glory's minion Doc ontop of the tower they set up and cut Doc in two with his sword arm. Glory tried to attack Xander and Dawn as they landed, but Xander converted the tower into a cage around teh bruised and bloody high demoness. Glory easily shattered the tower, but Xander garbbed Buffy's lost hammer and alchemical melded the mystical metal into Glory's body. The group barely escaped as hell goddess statue Glory went off like a bomb.

Yet another year came, the stupidiest one of them all. Three pathetic nerds tormented Buffy and the Gang with super-gadgets and screwed up magic. They even tried to convince Buffy that she killed Warren's exgirlfriend and loaded a mystical virus into Xander's automail. The mess ended when two the nerds were caught and the last Warren tried to shoot Buffy. Xander managed to construct a barrier at the last minute, which resulted in a unhared Slayer and Willow's girlfriend Terra only getting a bullet threw a shoulder. Warren lost his arm to Xander's sword arm and his manhood when he pissed himself and set off his electrical gadgets and batteries.

The last year was the worst with First Evil somehow breaking the Slayer line and unleashing the sightless Bringers, ancient uber vampires Turok-han, and the Evil incarnate End of Days Preacher Caleb. It was a tense year, with many Potential Slayers dying and the group neartly breaking. Finally, Buffy weilding the weapon of the First Slayer, the Scythe, cut Caleb clean in half and then Willow, Terra, and Miss Calender (now Mrs. Giles) cast a spell awakening all Potential Slayers into Full Slayers. Angel also arrived to help, but the amulet he got proved to be useless since the alchemic seal protected Angel's soul.

* * *

Xander decapitates another two Turok-han uber vampire reducing it to dust. Buffy's Scythe takes out another three.

"You cannot win." says First-Buffy, "I will devour your world."

"Yeah Yeah Big Bad has Big Mouth." says Buffy.

Suddenly, Xander rams his automail hand into the ground and a pillar of crimson light erupts around him.

"What's going on?" says Buffy and First Buffy.

Outside, a beam of beam explodes from the school into the sky. Seconds later, five more beams explode from around Sunnydale. One pulsating green, one fiery red, one pure white, one blue-black, and finally, one shining gold.

The First screams in pain as shadow of many deceased people are pulled from it's incorporeal body into Xander's pillar of light. With each shadow, the First's body darkens. Finally, the First explodes into a monsterous black demon form, darkness still streaming into the pillar.

"Xander, what are you doing?" yells Buffy

"The Final Array." says Xander, his body glowing a golden light, "Edward and Dante used these symbols to control the Gate of the Dead. Now with a little Wicca and Chinese magic I'm going to use them to Seal the Hellmouth"

"Impossible" comes a thousand distorted voices from the First's throat, "You don't have that power!"

A Turok-han attacks Xander's pillar and is struck by lightning, bolts that chain-react hitting 35 in total. It's like a scene from Indiana Jones and Raiders of the Lost Ark (when the Nazi looked at the Covenant's contents at the end). The uber vampires explodes into glowing ash and pillar grows slightly.

"I don't but you and Hellmouth do!" says Xander

Outside, the group watches the pillars fall and flows as rivers of light from the five points to form a five-pointed star of opalescent energy. A circle of white light then forms around the star and most of Sunnydale.

"'Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, only converted' The energy of Hellmouth and your own ghost bod are fueling the Hellmouth's end."

The First lunges at Xander, but it's form shatters into a whirlwind of black energy and mist.

"Xander!" yells Buffy.

"Buffy. Get the others out of here." says Xander as glowing mist-like energy streams from his form. "The array will destroy the town, you have to get the girls out."

"What about you?"

"'Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return.'" says Xander, "I made my choice. One former Zeppo for the world."

"XANDER!"

"GO!"

Buffy, tears streaming, turns and runs out with the Slayers. Minutes later, a battered bus escapes Sunnydale as Buildings collapse.

Finally, it happens. The five-pointed star array turns pure white and begins to spin and shrink. The vortex of spinning white energy shreds the buildings, asphalt, and vehicles. As the array shrinks to the size of the First's Seal, there is an explosion of brilliant light. The shockwave shakes California and all of Sunnydale collapses into a sinkhole.

Time is like a river, there be many streams called Choice, but they all follow the same course in the end, an ocean called Destiny.

* * *

**End of Chapter 03**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Xander awakens in a grassy field. He thought he had died, but he can still feel life in his body. As he looks around, he realizes with a shock, that he's looking with two eyes.

"Where am I?"

Xander has never been here before, but there a feeling of familiarity. A phantom tug at his heart.

He slowly walks the stone road, his body still tired from his trip. He finally finds himself at a old stone house near a large tree. He raises his automail hand and knocks on the wood door.

The person who answers is a small girl with blue eyes and long blond hair done in a braid. She's dressed in a black shirt with black overhauls and brown shoes. She stares at Xander in shock, then yells out "Great Grandpa! Great Grandma!"

"What is it, Trisha?" says a familiar voice

"Look!" she says pointing at Xander.

The man and woman that enter are in there 80s but Xander knows them. The woman with long hair and a bandanna is Winry. The man is an older, shorter twin. Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist.

**End**

Notes: I known is short and rushed, but it's mostly a Halloween drabble. Spelling? I only have a Corel. Beta? I have none. This is for FUN! C&C. Flames are Roy's Toilet Paper.


End file.
